Folds of music: Red between blue
by Phanny W
Summary: Zero Revenge: No habría espacio más adelante para retractarse, la mañana traería consigo la verdad, un rojo azulado entre los pliegues musicales, el olvido de dos almas solitarias desahogando choques de desbalance personal, crudo acto de perdición /BBxG


**Personajes principales:** Grimmjow Jeagerjaques y Beyond Birthday.

**Fandoms:** Bleach y Death Note.

**Nota:** Bien, ésta vez si quiero hacer un aviso y bien avisado (Lol). Para comenzar, éste One Shot es algo así como un punto y aparte de Zero Revenge, pero a la vez tiene que ver totalmente en el tema... Me explico: La temática del One Shot se desarrolla de acuerdo a lo que ha sucedido en los actuales capítulo de mi historia Z.R, pero la temática aquí tratada es más... Explícita, por decirlo de una manera, MUY explícita, así que, homofóbicos, atrás... Y bueno, si no has leído mi historia Zero Revenge ¿Qué haces aquí? No vas a entender un carajo de esto, ¿Qué te parece si al menos lees los primeros tres capítulos de ZR y luego te lanzas acá para ver de que va todo, sí?

Este One Shot es petición de varias personas... Pero quiero decir que la mente pervertida y criminal tras esto, es Zam, sí, ella misma... Yo sólo he aportado el escrito, aunque debo admitir que me he divertido como nunca, a la vez que disfrute muchísimo el reto de tratar de meter a estos dos en una situación como la que se trata aquí... Espero que no haya quedado forzado, espero que no haya quedado feo, ni mal escrito... Es la primera vez que escribo algo HombrexHombre y me tiene vuelta loca porque jamás me había dedicado a tratar ese tema en un Fic o One Shot siquiera, osease, es mi primera vez en esto y espero no haberla regado bien y bonito (Y en tu maldita vida me vuelvas a pedir algo parecido Zam ¡O te pateo con mis botas!)

El tema del BBxG nació muchos meses atrás, como a principios de este año, comenzó como una burla mientras Zam y yo hacíamos rol de ZR, después los comentarios se convirtieron en pláticas sobre eso, y terminó al final por crearse el Crack más Crack que Zam y yo pudimos haber creado en nuestra vida (xD), pero les diré, que esos dos son de lo más peculiar con sus discusiones, peleas, ambos son tan crudos, dominantes y fríos, y eso los hace tan compatible y opuestos a la vez, una maravilla estos dos.

Y pues, nada, si sigues acá es porque conoces ZR, porque sabes como se llevan esos dos en el fic, y porque te gustan.

Oh, y otro detalle, el One Shot está narrado casi todo desde el punto de vista de Grimmjow, no desde sus pensamientos, pero hablando en tercera persona desde su perspectiva, ya verán.

**Advertencias:** Si sigues leyendo a este punto, estas aceptando los términos que conlleva: Esto no es un "Y se besaron y vivieron felices por siempre" ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es crudo y muy explícito, recomiendo ser de mente muy abierta, porque no me hago responsable porque te explote más de una Neurona al leerlo todo. Estamos hablando de relaciones sexuales explícitas entre dos hombres: Tras aviso no hay engaño, ya dije.

**_Letra Cursiva:_ **Palabras a resaltar, conversaciones por teléfono, pensamientos.

**Música:**_ Música,_ dice aquí... Pero no puedo, por ésta vez, darles algo concreto, me inspire con tantas canciones y me des-inspire con muchas otras, no hay una que defina algo tan extraño, grotesco y sensual como ésto, no hay palabras específicas plasmadas en canciones, se los dejo a libre albedrío, escuchen algo que los haga ganas de leer un Yaoi fuerte, un rock experimental, música erótica, pero nada simple o dulce, porque créanme, esos dos son todo menos cursis.

**Disclaimer: ** Beyond Birthday, mi amor platónico imposible, ese que me ignora y maltrata a mi hamster, sí, ése mismo, no es de mi propiedad y me lo restriega en la cara todos los días el maldito, su creador es Nisio Isin, así como Grimmjow, ese que me grita todo el tiempo escritora defectuosa y se roba mi botella de cidra todas las semanas, es propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**Posdata:** Ahora voy a correr para siempre por mi vida, porque cuando esos dos se enteren que escribí esto, me van a querer descuartizar, uña por uña, dedo por dedo y extremidad por extremidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Revenge<strong>

**Folds of music: Red between blue**

Justo cuando terminó de afinar la última cuerda de su pantera, las rasgueó levemente satisfecho del sonido y dando un trago hondo a su bebida, carraspeó levemente su garganta al ser un trago alcohólico un tanto fuerte y que por ende resecaba. Sonrió con picardía mientras tocaba los acordes de la canción de su banda que en ese momento se escuchaba en la radio local.

—Así que finalmente pasan nuestra música en estaciones de radio…— Mantuvo su extraña sonrisa, levantándose de su lugar para servirse un tanto más de su whisky que tomaba.

Pasando ya de las diez de la noche, eran momentos como ese cuando el ocio estaba de sobra en su vida, Grimmjow hubiera preferido estar tocando en algún concierto o algo similar, pero la verdad era que todo ese mes no tenían ningún evento por venir…

Eso le irritaba.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana, con sólo un par de luces de la cocina y su cuarto iluminando la sala, los colores tenues fortalecían su mirada y dejaban apreciar la ciudad en silencio. En pueblos como ese no se podía esperar mucho movimiento por la noche, y era claro que las personas que salían a esas horas, era porque estaban en bares o cantinas, en pocas palabras, ahí, la noche era para el interesado en un par de tragos. Era claro que él se podía sentir identificado con ese termino, en realidad, así fue cuando la canción de la radio termino.

—Tsk…—Chasqueó la lengua entonces resintiendo casi un golpe seco, al pensar que había desperdiciado prácticamente todo el día. Esa tarde no hubo ensayo, no tuvo realmente demasiada inspiración y no había salido. ¿En que carajo se le había ido las horas? — Ni porno vi— Pensó con una ceja alzada al plantearse esa pregunta.

¿Qué había hecho en todo el día?

Absoluta y totalmente nada más allá de afinar su guitarra, ver televisión y dormir hasta casi medio día.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por pensar en una cosa más, al instante dejó su Pantera sobre el sofá, caminó hasta la puerta tomando su abrigo, apagando la radio en el camino y saliendo de su departamento cerrando con llave. Eso era, aún podía sacar provecho de la noche, y ya conocía más de un par de bares donde seguro podría al menos fajarse a alguna mujer.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y se puso su chamarra negra, pensó en que sería buena idea robarle unos cuantos dólares al anoréxico, después de todo, tenía como dos días que no lo veía, ¿Por qué no hacerle una visita?

Sonrió con sus vagos pensamientos actuales, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón aquel celular que por razones de comunicación con la banda había tenido que adquirir (No era muy amigo de la tecnología), buscó con rapidez el número de Beyond y marcó. Más lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir por lo bajo cuando la llamada le llevó al buzón, intentó una segunda vez con los mismos resultados.

—Kshi, maldito cumpleañero, se desaparece cuando lo necesito— Guardó de mala gana su celular y se dispuso a seguir caminando hasta el centro de la ciudad-Pueblo, que en realidad no eran más de 15 minutos caminando desde donde estaba.

Se tomó el tiempo suficiente como para decidir a cuál entrar, recordaba que algunos habían perdido su fama después de agregar bebidas alcohólicas más comerciales y por ende los lugares se llenarán más de adolescentes recién cumplidos los dieciocho. Definitivamente su ambiente de bar era aquellos con un fuerte olor a tabaco impregnado en el ambiente, tarros de cerveza, whisky solo entre otras bebidas fuertes. Al pensar en eso soltó una pequeña sonrisa desdeñosa y se dirigió hacía el bar que solía a ir con Beyond cuando recién se conocieron, ese tenía exactamente aquel tipo de ambiente.

Al entrar instantáneamente aquella agradable sensación tan familiar le pegó de lleno, al ver una vez más las mesas viejas y gruesas de madera, el piso rechinante del mismo material, el humo en el aire y el olor a tabaco y cerveza por todos lados. Aspiró fuerte el olor que tanto conocía y caminó con determinación entre motociclistas que venían de lejos y de pasada, hombres solitarios que buscaban un trago duro y música ruda de ambiente. Se aceró a la barra y se sentó en el banco a sus anchas como solía hacerlo, y apenas le hizo una seña al barman para indicarle que quería un tarro enorme y bien cargado de fría y espumosa cerveza.

Normalmente el ambiente ahí era con música de metal, rock, alternativo y categorías de aquel tipo, sin embargo… La atención de Grimmjow se vio captada cuando notó entonces que las canciones del _Jukebox_ estaban cambiando constantemente, como si la persona moviéndole a ella no se decidiera por ninguna. Observó por sobre su hombro desde su lugar, y apenas frunció el entrecejo cuando observó al vocalista de su banda frente a aquella máquina, cambiándole a la música como un verdadero obseso, sólo se le veía mover su vista maniáticamente para ver los álbumes y pasar al siguiente segundo al que seguía, sin embargo, Grimmjow pensó que quizá su suerte no estaba tan jodida: Podría tomar y molestar a Beyond. Así que apenas su bebida le fue servida, la agarró, le dio un trago largo y sonrió de lado torcidamente para ir con él.

— ¿Sabes que pareces un jodido demente? —Comenzó con su primer insulto.

— ¿Y sabes que no me importa? —Obtuvo una respuesta casi inmediata después de que el vocalista reconociera su voz sin tener necesidad siquiera de voltear a verlo.

—Bah—Le dio un golpe en la espalda y volvió a beber de su cerveza—, si me pagaran por las veces que has dicho esa estúpida frase, créeme que tendría mujeres que me limpiarían las bolas con billetes.

—Siempre tan tajante Grimmjow —Recibió únicamente de respuesta por parte de Beyond, aún cambiando de música.

— Y tú siempre tan inútil ¡Qué no puedes simplemente escoger una maldita canción! Comienzas a desesperarme.

Más tanto, su estado de agresividad cambió de inmediato a una de sorpresa cuando, al momento en que Beyond finalmente escogió una canción, ésta…Era de ellos. De su banda, Zero Revenge. Hizo un gesto que no le permitió ocultar su asombro ante el dato de que su música, la de ellos, se encontraba en la maquina musical de aquel bar de mala fama.

Grimmjow miró a Beyond, quien en ese momento le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa confianzuda, como si le dijera con eso "Sígueme reprochando".

— ¿Desde cuando…?—Extrañamente y para su misma sorpresa, el guitarrista se halló por un segundo sin palabras para terminar la pregunta.

—Me mencionó el Barman que había adquirido nuestro disco en la tienda de música, le gustó bastante, así que vine a comprobarlo. Por cierto es un problema que nuestra banda empiece con Z, fue tardado pasar hasta esa letra — Agregó al final.

— ¡Jah! —Soltó entonces sonoramente Grimmjow una expresión de superioridad — Anoréxico, esto merece una celebración—Dicho esto, el francés dio un trago hondo hasta terminar su bebida y sonreír de oreja a oreja, para después pasar su brazo por el hombro de Beyond y caminar hasta la barra, recibiendo apenas una mirada de desconfianza por parte del vocal ante el gesto de "compañerismo" de él —Hey tú, — Le habló entonces al barman — dos grandes y bien llenas.

—Tú vas a pagar…—Murmuró Beyond.

—…Que sea una. —Se corrigió al final, dejando finalmente libre al Birthday y sentándose en un banco de la barra al mismo tiempo que él. — Eres un tacaño.

Sin embargo Beyond sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia y pidió para él mismo un whisky. Al momento en que Grimmjow recibió su segundo tarro con cerveza y el vocalista su bebida, se dedicaron un par de segundos a escuchar su propia creación, recordando con la claridad casi palpaple el como es que había nacido esa canción.

—Debimos haberle agregado el tercer coro—Habló entonces por lo bajo Beyond, pero dirigiéndose a Grimmjow.

—No, así quedo perfecto— Volteó a verlo con decisión. Recapitulando la pelea que tuvieron porque él quería dejarlo en dos coros y Beyond en tres…Finalmente quedaron en dos por votación general del grupo, pero claramente Beyond aún resentía aquello.

El susodicho entornó sus ojos en una mirada rencorosa, pero a fin de cuenta terminó simplemente por beber de su whisky a mala gana y hacer resonar el vidrio que conformaba el recipiente de su bebida contra la madera desgastada de la barra.

El guitarrista por otro lado, simplemente se dedicó a beber de su cerveza sin prestar tanta atención en la reacción del Birthday, aunque ciertamente, estaba de buen humor por el reciente descubrimiento de que a la gente le gustaba su disco, así que no arruinará su estancia en el bar por un simple berrinche.

—Por cierto— Anexó Grimmjow como punto y aparte de lo sucedido —, lee esto—sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja doblada en varias partes, el vocalista apenas levantó una ceja y abrió el papel, notando entonces, entre las arrugas de la hoja y un par de tachones con pluma roja, la letra de una canción. Le observó leerla a una velocidad considerable, para después volver a releerla, ya lo había visto hacer eso con varias canciones, aunque aún no sabía exactamente que tanto figuraba en su cabeza al hacer eso.

—Necesitas cambiar palabras.

—Cállate, es lo que hice en mi momento de inspiración y te jodes, no pienso recibir tus jodidos consejos para que la conviertas en otra de tus aberradas canciones sin aparente significado.

—Pero las tienen…—Pero antes de que el francés pudiera articular un gesto o palabra por eso dicho, él comenzó a buscar una pluma en su pantalón y en su chamarra, aunque sin éxito. — Una pluma— Extendió su mano hacía Grimmjow, pero él frunció el entrecejo.

—No tengo ninguna pluma conmigo ¿Qué me viste cara de _papelería_?

Beyond gruñó y buscó frenéticamente con la mirada algún objeto para escribir, y más marcaba su rostro en desaprobación al verse frustrado de no encontrar nada. Volvió a ver la hoja frente a él, y lo siguiente que hizo provocó que Grimmjow pensara que era un total _freak._

—Debes estar bromeando— Le dijo al ver que con la misma uña de su dedo índice, tachaba una palabra con fuerza para que se marcara, y escribía a lado otra usando el mismo procedimiento. —Eso es raro… hasta para ti.

Aunque le había ignorando, Grimmjow se fijó en la palabra que recalcaba en la hoja una y otra vez. Había cambiado "Now go away, you got free, you got pride" por "Now fly away, you were young, you get pride"

— ¡Eh! ¿Quién te crees para cambiar mis letras? — De mala gana le arrebato la canción y le dirigió una mirada fulminante para después releer la hoja.

—Se lee mejor ¿No?

Grimmjow se abstuvo de fruncir el entrecejo, pero la realidad era que se leía más fluido y parecía encajar más con la letra, chasqueó la lengua y lo miró.

—Será el la única modificación que harás, si le cambias una palabra más, me encargaré de arrancarte los dedos yo mismo—Le advirtió tomando lo que quedaba de su bebida y al instante pidiendo otra con voz ronca.

—No seas llorón, nada le va a pasar a tu estúpida letra si la cambio un poco, al contrario, será mucho mejor — Lo miró casi como si destilara superioridad, cosa que el guitarrista no tomó nada bien ni de juego, y al siguiente segundo jaló a Beyond del cuello de su camisa con furia.

— ¡Repite eso y te romperé la cara!

Al instante, debido al ruido del repentino agarre y la voz dura y alta del francés, se ganaron más de un par de miradas, incluido el barman que, a decir verdad, tenía una apariencia bastante intimidante.

—Claro, así solucionas cada problema que tienes ¿No? —Lo miró a los ojos retadoramente.

—Tsk— Rechinó los dientes y entronó sus nudillos, le estaba provocando y eso realmente arruinaba su buen ánimo que parecía irse con rapidez al caño.

—Hey, si tienen problemas, soluciónenlos afuera, no aquí —Para calmar un poco los humos, el barman finalmente tomó puesto de réferi, por lo que ambos músicos se miraron con enojo pero dándose cuenta de que no les convenía arruinar su noche en el bar por una cosa tan burda.

Así, finalmente el Birthday se soltó con brusquedad, a la vez que Grimmjow miraba su bebida llena una vez más frente a él…Y casi escuchó un foco arriba de él prenderse.

—Eh, anoréxico, hagamos esto. Seis _shots_ de vodka negro sin pausa, el que caiga al suelo, termina por resignarse a recibir ordenes del otro, así sea cambiando lo que sea a una simple letra o cambios a una canción entera por una semana entera.

Sus ojos carmesí se posaron en su persona, y alzó una ceja ante lo dicho.

—No.

—No seas Marica —Comentó casi exigente —, ¿Acaso tan seguro estas de que vas a perder? Jah — Esbozo una enorme sonrisa de lado, mostrando sus blancos dientes como si se burlara de él.

—No quiero terminar durmiendo en la calle.

—Puto anoréxico, eres realmente deprimente, no haces nada, no te diviertes, pareces un muerto deambulante, me das asco.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—…Siete _shots_ y si ganas te libras de mi deuda con Pantera.

Ahí, justo ahí Beyond lo miró con detenimiento.

—Ese es mi trato para que te mantengas en la banda hasta que tomes una decisión por ti mismo.

—No dependo de tus estúpidos tratos para tomar mis propias decisiones ¿Escuchaste inútil? No me iré a ningún lado, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí. Sólo estoy poniendo las cosas interesantes, así que es tu llamado imbécil, tómalo o déjalo.

El vocalista pareció considera la idea. Y lo siguiente que observó Grimmjow, fue como Beyond tomaba de golpe lo que quedaba de su whisky haciendo una mueca por lo fuerte de la bebida, y le miró.

—El que pierda, paga los tragos.

El guitarrista agrandó aún más su sonrisa de ser posible, y casi aventó de lado su cerveza, encargando al instante catorce shots de vodka negro, llamando entonces la atención de los de alrededor y ganándose ambos una mirada sorprendida del sujeto tras la barra de bebidas, como pensando que estaba loco, pero a fin de cuentas era su pedido.

Mientras varios motociclistas y pandilleros se acercaban para observar aquel reto, el barman sirvió frente a ambos siete pequeños vasos de cristal, abrió la dichosa bebida de Vodka negro, y pasó la boca de la bebida por los vasos para llenarlos, generando entonces más emoción en el público que entusiasmados, como buen ambiente de entre hombres medio sobrios y medio ebrios en un bar de noche, gritaron para alentar el ambiente.

Los dos músicos sacaron sus billetes y los dejaron en la barra con un sonoro golpe seco, indicando que, cumpliría su parte el perdedor de pagar todo.

Apenas se observaron por el rabillo del ojo, como esperando una señal del otro para comenzar, a la vez que las voces de los hombres tras de ellos se alzaban con cada momento. Cuando escucharon de fondo la canción de su álbum terminar, fue justo en ese segundo que ambos tomaron entre sus dedos el primer _shot _y lo tomaron con suma rapidez, sin darse tiempo de asimilarlo cuando ya fueron con el segundo. Todos a su lado gritaban entusiastas al verlo todo, la gran mayoría animando con el bien conocido alentador grito de los hombres cuando se emocionaban, que conformaba sólo de repetir dos veces el gesto"_¡Uh, Uh!"_

Al cuarto Grimmjow sentía un raspón horrible y fulminante en su garganta, como si le quemara a fuego vivo el líquido al pasar por ella, mientras Beyond experimentaba lo mismo, apenas logró articular una maldición en su mente al darse cuenta entonces que Grimmjow probablemente tenía más tolerancia al alcohol al tomarlo más seguido.

Al sexto ambos se detuvieron a la vez y sintieron como si una patada en la cabeza los tirara directo al piso, chocando de paso con la punta de algún mueble. Tenían en su boca y garganta el fuerte sabor a la bebida, mientras que el público al fondo gritaba más fuerte para que uno de los dos terminara con el reto.

Probablemente en un estado donde se le podría considerar al menos sobrio en su nimiedad, Beyond hubiera dejado de lado los gritos de fondo y el olor exagerado a tabaco por todos lados, pero en ese momento sentían que lo noqueaban y le daban unas marcadas ganas de soltar arcadas y después lanzarse a vomitar en alguna esquina, y lo hubiera hecho, pero sentía que su dignidad estaba en juego cuando se trataba de un trato con Grimmjow, así que tomó como pudo el último _shot_, fallando un par de veces antes de lograr ubicarlo e ingerir el líquido. En seco lo tomó, y volteó a ver a la guitarrista.

Le miraba sonriendo, ya con los siete pequeños vasos de shot vacios frente a él.

Gruñó por lo bajo: Le había ganado.

El francés por su lado, tomó su dinero y lo guardo con una sonrisa socarrona bien plantada en su rostro, y agarró descaradamente el dinero de Beyond para entregárselo al Barman y pagar las bebidas.

Sin cesar los gritos por el reciente suceso, el vocalista se levantó a secas de su lugar, intentando forzosamente no balancear debido al repentino movimiento, y caminó hasta la salida, saliendo sin mirar atrás con un resonante golpe entre las puertas al salir por ellas tan bruscamente.

En la calle el Birthday escuchó un abucheo de fondo por parte de los demás hombres ebrios, seguido de otra persona saliendo y el sonido de unos pasos que pronto se situaron a su lado.

—Tsk, no sabes perder, eres un marica.

—Cierra la boca o te romperé los dientes— Se colocó el gorro de su chamarra y metió las manos a los bolsillo de su pantalón, forzando su paso y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Grimmjow, lo cual en realidad eso le extraño a él, tenía ya algún tiempo conociéndolo y no lo había visto nunca responder tan salvaje a uno de sus insultos.

Alzó una ceja al darse cuenta que el estado de ebriedad dejaba al descubierto la verdadera personalidad de Beyond, o al menos eso fue lo que su a medio funcionar cerebro por los efectos del alcohol logró estipular.

—Eh, ya déjalo anoréxico, es una estúpida y jodida apuesta — Llevó una mano a su cabeza ante la sensación palpitante que persistía en interrumpir la total funcionalidad de sus cinco sentidos en un porcentaje considerable.

Aún a pesar de su dificultad para procesar con totalidad lo que sucedía a su alrededor, si se detuvo cuando observo al Birthday parar y girarse a verlo violentamente, empujándolo entonces hasta un callejón y arrinconarlo contra la pared.

— ¡Qué te crees que-

—Es Beyond Birthday —Murmuró agresivo.

— ¿Ah? —Torció el gesto.

— ¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Apréndetelo o te lo meto por el culo! — Alzó la voz, la cual hizo eco en el largo y angosto callejón, y lo soltó que brusquedad para seguir caminando.

Ligeramente sacado de su lugar, Grimmjow parpadeó un par de veces antes de encausar contra el enojo de Beyond y el hecho de que le gritó en la cara.

Se impulsó con su pie derecho para correr hacía él y cerró con fuerza su puño, agarrando velocidad con rapidez y soltándolo contra la nuca de Beyond con claras intenciones de hacerle daño, aunque éste aún medianamente atento, logró hacerse a un lado, sintiendo el sonido del aire a escasos centímetros de su oído, y observando el rostro furioso y totalmente fruncido de Grimmjow.

En realidad habían sido dos factores del por cual él falló, lo primera, era que había dirigido bastante chueco el golpe debido a su escasez ya de equilibrio, y lo segundo, fue el hecho de que hizo el suficiente ruido como para que Beyond escuchará a tiempo y torpemente se hiciera a un lado.

Claro que para ellos, en su ebria realidad, Beyond tenía una especie súper poderes como para lograr esquivar un golpe tan veloz y mortal. Claro que ante el súbito ataque del francés que casi lo deja con una semana de dolor facial, le hicieron tomar medidas aún más drásticas al vocalista de la misma banda que él.

Ambos se miraron, en espera, para soltar le siguiente golpe a cualquier movimiento, ignorando el hecho de que estaban a media calle y que ambos estaban llegando al estado de ebriedad a una velocidad preocupante. Apenas el rugir del motor de un auto muy a lo lejos, los hizo reaccionar a ambos.

Ni siquiera sus cerebros catalizaron enteramente sus movimientos. Cuando ambos lograron digerir la escena, comenzaron los golpes, gruñían y se quejaban por lo bajo mientras sus pasos lo llevaban más cerca de la acera. Y aún así, a pesar de su estado de ebriedad y que ambos trataban difícilmente de provocarse un real daño, a ojos ajenos realmente parecería una pelea callejera, donde ambos, sobrios y en sus totales cualidades, arreglaban asuntos entre ellos a una manera totalmente salvaje y animal.

Apenas Grimmjow logró tirar a Beyond al piso, con sus dientes ya rechinantes, se lanzó contra él en el callejón, soltando su puño contra su cara, aunque él, de último segundo logró mover su cabeza y sólo escuchar a su lado los nudillos del guitarrista tronar contra el piso. Intentó levantarse pero Grimmjow lo tumbó de nuevo contra el piso, asegurándose de recargar todo su peso contra él para dejarlo inmóvil.

Y lo miró fijamente.

Para ese punto, ambos estaban jadeantes y con sus miradas cargadas de enojo, aunque sencillamente, fue eso mismo lo que hizo que, por un par de segundos, Grimmjow se detuviera, cambiara sus facciones y alzara una ceja.

Lo había visto en un estado de enfado, pero el mal nacido, hasta donde recordaba en ese momento, siempre se mantenía calmado o con la cabeza siempre bien fría para pensar como maniático minuciosamente, tanto que le daban unas enormes ganas de golpear y ver si así ponía otra mueca. Y en ese momento… Podía ver, sin dudar, muchas emociones. Enojo, veía mucho enojo y desesperación, y eso le hizo trastabillar, llegó a pensar incluso que tenía problemas existenciales. Pero que sorpresa la suya.

Beyond realmente tenía sentimientos, aunque para mostrar un poco de ellos tuviera que estar ebrio, haber perdido una apuesta y ser agredido por un sujeto que todos los días lo hace exasperar.

No sabía si llamarlo autocontrol inhumano o simple y sencillamente ser un fenómeno.

Quizá no había tanta diferencia en ambos.

— ¿Qué me estás viendo? —Y en ese momento lo miró de nuevo. Sus ojos carmesí mostraban ahora turbación de pensamientos y consternación por la forma en que Grimmjow le había estado viendo, tomando en cuenta que estaba arriba de él.

—Lo feo que estas. Ahora ya deja de joderme, quiero ir a dormir y no dejaré que me arruines la noche. —Se levantó en seco y siguió caminando.

—Yo soy el que debería decir eso…—Frunció levemente su entrecejo, ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Grimmjow. Pasó de agresivo a semi-pasivo en pocos segundos.

— ¡Tú eres el que se pone como puto maricón por una estúpida apuesta! — Volteó a verlo agresivamente y Beyond volvió a alzar una ceja, ahora más notoriamente.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? Estás más bipolar de lo normal.

— ¡Tú me alteras carajo! —Alzó sus manos en un ademán muy expresivo, con sus facciones fruncidas.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, sin ser acompañados por ningún sonido en medio de esa calle, dando claras señales recordativas de que era media noche en ese pueblo, y los escándalos se encontraban totalmente encerrados en los bares o tabernas.

—… Ah. — En realidad, Beyond no estuvo tan seguro como responder a eso, ni siquiera como tomarlo, en ese momento la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo caería tirado al piso y dormiría allí hasta que amaneciera, así que simplemente retomó su paso, dejando a Grimmjow con las palabras en su boca y con intenciones de no verlo hasta la práctica de la banda.

Pero se detuvo, cuando un vago recuerdo cruzó por su mente entre la marea de ebriedad que lo invadía.

Mello no lo dejaría entrar a la casa a esa hora… Lo cual lo hizo alterar sus pensamientos, se sentía como a un adolescente rebelde que desobedeció a su padre y ahora debería dormir en la calle. Ni siquiera podría entrar a la casa por las ventanas, ya les había colocado seguro y alarma y no sabía como funcionaban exactamente como para desactivarlas, y estaba seguro que el batero terminaría por correrlo de la casa si volvía a causar problemas con eso.

Se volteó para regresar su vista con Grimmjow, quién seguía en su posición medio ido y medio muerto, como si simplemente no terminara aún de procesar la información de los últimos minutos.

—Hey…—Le llamó Beyond.

—Qué.

—Dormiré en tu sofá.

Y entonces reacciono.

— ¡Tú no pondrás un puto pie en mi departamento! ¡Vete a coger con el maricón de Mello que para eso te deja quedarte en su casa!

El Birthday por unos segundos casi descompone su gesto al escuchar eso, sin embargo la ansiedad en su cuerpo por el alcohol y la sensación de que balanceaba ligeramente no le gustaba.

—Lo más probable es que ya haya cerrado todo con seguro y no podré pasar, y no pienso dormir en un bote de basura— Se encogió de hombros y, tratando de mantener su dignidad (O lo que podía rescatar de ella), dio media vuelta tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies y caminó hacía donde estaba el apartamento donde se hospedaba Grimmjow.

Por su lado, su compañero sólo chasqueó fuertemente la lengua, escupió hacía su derecha en el concreto, como si tratara de imponer una jerarquía, y tomó entonces paso hacía el mismo lugar. Su noche no había salido precisamente como lo planeó después de todo, había salido de su casa aburrido y ahora regresaba irritador por culpa de un idiota que se autoinvitó a su departamento.

El asunto le hacía querer beber…De nuevo.

—Oye, escúchame bien — Le habló a Beyond como si el sólo hecho de dirigirle la palabra, le crispaba más de lo que ya estaba en desacuerdo —, no te pongas de marica a pensar que te dejo quedarte porque me agradas. Es sólo que eres un puto anoréxico miserable y me provocas lástima, además si se te jode la voz por el frío joderas a toda la banda. Eso es todo —No lo miró, sin embargo su voz si sonó dura, acompañada de ese toque de semi torpeza entre su lengua y cerebro que no lograban ponerse en acuerdo coordinadamente por el alcohol.

El vocalista se hizo a oídos sordos de las palabras de Grimmjow. Le molestaba que pensara que se quería quedar con él por gusto: La verdad es que también le asqueaba la idea, pero era eso o acomodarse en una esquina de la calle para dormir, y definitivamente, no tenía pensado soportar el frío de las tres de la mañana.

—Cómo sea— Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

—Te lo advierto puto anoréxico, me vuelves a decir algo parecido y tronaré tu cráneo contra el concreto, Tsk, puto marica cumpleañero lame bolas imbécil mitad albino—Y entre ese y otros insultos que variaban hasta de Idioma entre Francés e Ingles, Grimmjow estuvo más de medio camino insultándolo por lo bajo y mirando su nuca como si fuera a soltarse un golpe en cualquier momento.

En realidad había aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a casi todos lo insultos de Grimmjow, o bien ignorarlos por completo, pero ya lograba crispar cada vez más su paciencia con cada insulto que soltaba contra su persona como si bombardeara sin parar en una guerra de insultos en la cual él juagaba solo, eso, sumado al constante golpeteó de dolores en su cabeza, le hacían fruncir más sus labios y encarar su ceja de mal modo.

—Grimmjow, cierra ya la maldita boca, una cosa es insultar en el momento por el enojo, pero esto ya es estúpido, llevas quince minutos sin parar. ¿Y qué carajos significa Estopedor?

—Ah…— Se detuvo un momento recordando sus propios insultos, y cayó entonces en la cuenta que la palabra que había querido citar no era Estopedor, sino "Perdedor", probablemente fue por culpa de la cerveza que había tropezado así su lengua…Pero era claro que no se lo iba a decir, se burlaría de él —Es francés… ¡Y no me digas cuánto puedo insultar! ¡Qué yo te insulto cuando y cuanto se me de la gana!

—Eres un caso perdido —Musitó apenas palpable y visualizando finalmente el edificio donde estaba el apartamento, aunque Grimmjow si logró notar sus labios moverse.

— ¡Repite eso mal nacido! — Al notar que su exigencia se quedo flotando en el aire y disipándose con un leve eco, Grimmjow gruñó — ¡Hey, te estoy hablando maldito deformado con ojos de rata albina!

Se detuvo en seco y miró a Grimmjow con una mirada fulminante.

Y apenas él pudo, muy forzosamente, esquivar la patada que le soltó directo a su mandíbula. Se sorprendió bastante ante el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo en ese estado, sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues su reacción instantánea cuando lo atacaban, fue tomarlo con brutalidad de los hombros y llevarlo hacía la pared, para asegurarlo y plantarle con seguridad un buen golpe con sus nudillo en la nariz.

Esas, evidentemente, eran las intenciones de Grimmjow…O habían sido.

Pues nunca un golpe llegó al rostro de Beyond, quién en ningún momento le soltó la mirada, siempre se mantuvo firme, aunque en ese preciso momento extrañado. ¿Grimmjow no le iba a pegar?

Ambos se miraban con notoria furia, los ojos de ambos estaban entronados y casi se realzaban por las luces de los postes de la calle, endureciendo sus facciones por las sombras marcadas en sus rostros.

Aprovechando el extraño detenimiento del guitarrista en su golpe, fue ahora el Birthday quien le empujó y dejó ahora contra la pared. Ambos eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, pasando los 1.80 metros de altura, así que mirarse fijamente amenazantes no era problema. Aún así, aún a pesar de su ventaja ahora palpable, Beyond tampoco soltó un golpe, la verdad era que no sabía bien que carajos estaba haciendo, todo el repentino movimiento sólo le ocasiono la sensación de que estaba en una montaña rusa que daba vueltas a gran velocidad, y por culpa de ello, apenas realizo al caer al piso por haber sido empujado por Grimmjow.

Le había tirado.

Se levantó balanceándose por unos momentos y lo tomó por los hombros para tirarlo, pero él hacía lo mismo, así que ambos se vieron empujándose sin resultados concluyentes, semi caminando simplemente y finalmente chocando contra la esquina por donde se entraba a los apartamentos donde se hospedaba Grimmjow.

Alterados y cansados, se sujetaron con fuerza, sin rendirse ninguno en algún momento, y respirando con un poco de aceleración, se mantuvieron la mirada.

Era…Raro.

Porque ahí estaban, en el edificio, sólo bastaba con subir las escaleras, entrar y tirarse a dormir donde cayera, sin embargo seguían ahí, porque los dos eran tercos y no querían perder, aunque no sabían siquiera perder a qué, simplemente no querían.

Grimmjow sintió sus ganas de golpearle, opacarse con fiereza, e hizo una mueca sumamente extraña que incluso hizo que el vocalista ladeara la cabeza. Se sintió, por un momento, de lo más patético, porque entre la respiración agitada de ambos, el acercamiento que fue inicialmente para intimidar, le hacían pensar, que de repente ningún insulto que le había dicho se lo merecía.

Volvió a gruñir, ¿Se estaba retractando de sus malos pensamientos para con Beyond? Eso sí que debía ser una reverenda estupidez.

Lo miró más firmemente para volver a insultarle como sabía que bien se lo merecía…

Pero…

Beyond tenía un gesto tal de confusión que lo hicieron detenerse, ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? De un momento a otro ambos se sintieron muy desubicados.

—Esto debe ser una broma…—Susurró el guitarrista entre su respirar aún alterado. Era patético.

Porque sentía que Beyond no era una rata albina ni mucho menos. Y la manera confundida en que él lo miraba, le hicieron trastabillar.

¿A que habían llegado?... ¿Estaba peleando antes de eso?

No lo recordaba, pero lo que si definitivamente ambos sintieron, fue un impulso que les hacía revolver su estomago.

Acercaron sus rostros, inseguros, como si no se decidieran, y Grimmjow volvió a sujetarlo con firmeza para quedar ahora Beyond su espalda contra la pared, y volvieron a acercarse. Era indeciso, se miraban, se acercaban y se alejaban, no decían nada, parecían no estar seguros para nada de a qué venía ese impulso o qué debían hacer.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y Beyond mantuvo su rostro entre el enojo y confusión.

En una espera que parecía ya provocar ansiedad irremediable. Se tomaron con fuerza.

Y se besaron.

No hubo actos de caricias y no hubo algo claro o concreto. Lo que si sucedía en ese momento, era una especie de competencia, porque Grimmjow no se decidía si soltarle un golpe o seguir tomándolo casi en un arrebato de locura de su camisa para acercarlo. Y era claro que Beyond estaba en las mismas.

Fue cuando una luz de uno de los apartamento se encendió, que ambos abrieron los ojos como si en ese momento hubieran recibido un golpe en su punto más débil, y se alejaron con todo el asco que le pudo permitir su mareado estado.

— ¡GAH! — Grimmjow comenzó a tallar con fuerza sus labios con sus manos.

— ¡Qué mierda te pasa jodido degenerado! —Le gritó con repulsión el vocalista, pasando la manga de su chamarra por su boca y mirándolo con extrema confusión más que nada…Porque sabía que no se había opuesto.

En un segundo el sueño se disipó por completo en él, y miró a la ventana donde se había encendido la luz, sin embargo nadie parecía haberse asomado.

Los dos se quedaron sin moverse por varios segundos. Beyond no sabía si simplemente largarse de ahí… que, aunque es lo que más tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento, su instinto de supervivencia primario le indicaba con claridad que evitara el frio de la madrugada y la dureza de la calle a toda costa.

Así que simplemente ambos caminaron hacía las escaleras para llegar a la puerta que indicaba el número de cuarto de Grimmjow. Ambos lucían sumamente incómodos y tensos, y mantenían una distancia bastante prudente entre sí.

No estaba seguro si era por lo sucedido momentos atrás o la ebriedad, pero Grimmjow falló un par veces antes de lograr atinar abrir la puerta con la llave y pasar sin mirar atrás al Birthday, simplemente prendió la luz y tomó a su Pantera para guardarla, con la excusa de hacer algo con tal de no dirigirle la mirada a quien entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Beyond por su lado, aunque nunca antes había entrado al departamento de Grimmjow, no se molesto en mirar casi nada, era palpable en él como sentía unas corrosivas ganas de desechar la idea de quedarse ahí y salir corriendo, y estaba seguro que pensamientos similares pasaban por la cabeza del francés.

Carraspeó su voz incómodo y caminó hasta el sofá, sin importarle ya el hecho de tener al menos una cobija o no para taparse. Pero una botella que cayó de golpe a su lado llamó su atención, y miró a Grimmjow con una botella de cerveza en mano. Alzó una ceja, ¿Qué pretendía ahora?

—No pienso beber más si tu intención es de nuevo be-

—Cierra la puta boca, te dije que no te pusieras de marica sólo porque te estoy dejando quedarte, y no mal interpretes— Se detuvo un momento como si un mareo lo hubiera agarrado desprevenido—, lo que sucedió hace rato-

—No sé de que hablas —Le dirigió una mirada de "No paso nada, por tu bien y por el mío", y abrió sin mucho interés la botella para beber de ella en un largo trago, bastante fuera de la manera en la que él bebía.

—A eso me refiero— Le señaló hablando con voz directa. No había pasado nada. Eso era lo que ambos preferían pensar, y que eso se quedaría enterrado diez mil metros bajo tierra para no salir nunca jamás de ahí.

Jamás, pero jamás, jamás.

Visualizó a su derecha un mueble alado de la ventana para distraer su mirada, Grimmjow no sentía que podía realmente mirarlo en ese segundo, porque no dejaba de ser sumamente perturbador lo que ambos habían hecho apenas momentos atrás… Es decir, él era un maldito mujeriego… ¿Lo que había hecho era algo de homosexuales?

Fuera cuál fuera la respuesta, no se lograba concretar del todo en su cabeza, porque un tremendo dolor que parecía haber implantado en su cerebro para interponerse como a un muro contra su razonamiento. Era algo difuso pero simplemente por ese momento, decidió ignorarlo.

Con el sueño alejado súbitamente como si lo hubiera sacado de la mente con un fuerte batazo, el guitarrista se sentó en el sofá opuesto al que estaba Beyond, claramente distante de él, y sin preocuparse siquiera por mediar la cantidad de cerveza que había en la lata, tomó casi la mitad del líquido en seco y soltó una sonora y áspera espiración, esperando al menos buscando algo para distraerse ante el torturante silencio que el vocalista tanto parecía mantenerse aferrado a sobrellevar.

Y aunque su cabeza daba vueltas y no lograba terminar preguntarse mentalmente "¿Y si nadie hubiera encendido la luz?...", escuchó su propio trago recorrer su garganta como si hubiera sido un sonido disparado en un cuarto cerrado, y finalmente se armó para mirarlo.

—Cuándo despierte no quiero ver ni tu sombra aquí, ¿Oíste bien? — Lo señaló un tanto dubitativo…Por el simple hecho de que se había tragado el insulto típico de "Anoréxico" que le agregaba al final, entreabrió los labios a mala gana sin lograr soltar realmente algo lleno de veneno como solía serlo, así que volvió a apartar la mirada.

Y una botella golpeó directo en su cabeza.

— ¡Maldito huesudo qué te crees que haces!

Al menos los insultos habían nacido naturalmente…

—Deja de mirarme así, me da asco — Musitó con saña, ignorando el hecho de que la cerveza que quedaba en ese bote ahora se derramaba como a cascada sobre la alfombra bajo los pies de Grimmjow.

— ¡La jodida cabra que te parió Beyond! ¡Eres un puto mal nacido, ven a limpiar eso con la lengua estúpido estropajo! —Se levantó autoritario y casi sintió sus dientes rechinar.

—Límpialo, es tu alfombra y tu botella, no me molestes —Le aclaro lo obvio para él. Más aún así, cuando apenas tuvo la intención de tronar su cuello para tirarse a dormir finalmente, una sombra se interpuso entre él y la luz del foco de la sala, y ni bien logró levantar la vista pues una mano cerrada en forma de puño se estrelló contra su cabeza, dejándolo totalmente desubicado y con el piso quedando de arriba abajo en cuestión de segundos.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de recuperar el equilibrio y retomar al menos en una manera decente el sentido de la vista, miró por sobre su hombro a Grimmjow.

Y antes de que pudiera lanzarse para golpearlo, él se lanzó contra él.

Intentó lanzarlo lejos, pero el maldito pesaba y el golpe que le plantó segundos atrás le había dejado bastante aturdido.

Lo empujó con los pies y aprovecho el choque e impulso para hacer que el guitarrista quedara boca arriba en el otro lado del sofá, se aseguró rápidamente de sujetarlo del su camisa y arrimar su rostro hacía el de Grimmjow sin moderarse. Gruñía como a un animal bravo y ambos se sujetaron. Y Beyond, dominante en esa escena, jaló su camisa con una fuerza que demostraba que no le importaba ahorcarlo o no, y, dándose una patada mentalmente, físicamente hizo lo que su posición le dictó en ese momento.

Lo besó, y él le besó de la misma manera. Una vez más.

Y ahora ambos gruñían. Gruñían en lo bajo y no se mediaron, aunque Beyond detestara ese horrible olor a cerveza estrellarse duro contra su nariz y Grimmjow siguiera intentando empujarlo para acostarlo. Usaron su lengua como si fuera otro método de competencia, y una vil forma de marcar territorio, mientras entre los bruscos forcejeos Grimmjow ya había logrado al menos semi levantarlo bastante a la fuerza, lo arrojó hacía la otra esquina del diván que ahora los recibía en el acto, y se lanzó brusco contra él para continuar la entrelazada de lenguas que apenas había cortado un par de segundos.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y una capa densa de confusión había inundado en su totalidad la mente de ambos, porque la sensación de excitación corriendo a galopes como a una corriente explosiva directo a su entrepierna, sólo les hizo obstruir por completo cualquier pensamiento negativo conforme a lo que estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento, y, así fuera por culpa del alcohol o la misma atracción que en ese momento hacía chispas de color rojo y azul, dejaron que el deseo carnal desgarrara por completo su sentido del juicio, besándose como a animales indómitos.

Beyond Birthday bramó entre el tacto nada prudente de sus labios con los de su compañero, al sentirse en una clara posición que no solía ser la suya en ninguna situación. Se removió inquieto en su lugar con sus manos en los antebrazos de quien en ese momento parecía haber captado la intención de querer moverlo de su lugar. Así que se aferró aún más.

Lo volvió a empujar y tomó entre sus largos dedos el cabello negro del vocalista y cerró con auge su mano, dándole a entender dónde quería que se quedara…Pero con ese simple tacto, no reparó en que aceleraría las ya alteradas sensaciones sexuales que cosquilleaban fuerte en la parte baja de su vientre, intentó no chistar mientras los dos se separaban, chocando sus alientos entre sí y con unos ojos ardiendo en llamas, masculinos y detallados ojos que discordaban entre la torpeza y las ganas de sexo, queriendo, y no queriendo ver lo que sucedía, sin embargo sí se veían entre ellos…

Y detallaban unas ganas morbosas, por parte de ambos.

Quizá estaban medio desubicados por la rapidez en que había sucedido todo eso, pero se miraron un par de segundos… Precisando de un instante a otro a removerse una vez más, Beyond intentando ganar espacio y Grimmjow impidiéndolo. No pudo evitar, controlar sus músculos faciales para ocultar la sonrisa chueca que se formó en sus labios, al ver que era más fuerte que él.

Se acomodó, sin poder ya ignorar el calor que abrazaba a su espalda y pecho. De repente toda esa tela pegada a su cuerpo le molestaba, quería quitarse la maldita ropa, romperla y dejarla en el olvido. En realidad, eso iba a hacer, antes de precisar en el bulto ya notable que rogaba salir en su entrepierna… Abrió los ojos como pudo.

…¿Se había excitado?

¿Se había excitado por besuquearse con Beyond?

Su vista, sin poder evitarlo, se clavó entonces en el pantalón de Beyond, más específicamente unos centímetros debajo de ese cinturón negro que los mantenía en su lugar: Alrededor de su cintura y sutil figura.

Ese fue el pensamiento que atravesó a su mente. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues, con ese cosquilleo incrementando de manera monstruosa y su órgano viril acumulando sangre a una velocidad preocupante para ese momento, comenzó a desabrochar, casi sin darse cuenta, ese maldito cinturón que sentía le impedía vista de más…

Se sintió enfermo y casi subnormal, pero daba la sensación de que el cinturón le quemaba la mano, y no sabía si era para que la quitara de ahí, o para romperlo con un jodido cuchillo y que así dejara de arder.

De más él sabría, en un estado sobrio, que jamás realizaría tal acto para con otro hombre, pero en ese preciso momento, cuando finalmente logró, entre su desacierto de movimientos en sus dedos, desabrocharlo, lo aventó al otro extremo de la sala y sus orbes azul intenso se ubicaron para ver de nuevo el rostro de Beyond.

Por un momento, temió, internamente, que él le mirara como si fuera un degenerado mental, entre lo poco o casi nada que podía comprender en ese momento, flaqueó en la reacción que tendría, como si fuera un "Hey, no era para tanto…".

Entonces se dio cuenta de su camisa ya en el suelo.

Y él boca abajo, en el sofá.

Se alteró, y por una fracción de segundo se asustó, gimió roncamente al darse cuenta de cómo Beyond aprovechó su duda para dejarlo así, y entonces endureció su mirada, y se agitó cómo a un gato salvaje para cambiar papeles, pero era claro que el Birthday ya le había sujetado bien. Lo escuchó reír con malicia divertida apenas perceptible… Y sintió como él desabrochaba su pantalón.

¿Pensaba, realmente en que iba a lograrlo?

Detuvo su mano y la movió bruscamente lejos del cierre de su pantalón, se giró y lo miró fijamente.

— Tsk— No se preocupó en volver a abrocharlo, de hecho, tomó la muñeca de Beyond, lo hizo girarse y lo tumbó contra la orilla de ése mueble en el que estaban, dejándolo a cuatro patas.

Casi escuchó a Beyond bramar… y quería noquearlo para que dejara de moverse así, le molestaba. Así que, una vez más, tomó su cabello entre su mano y lo hizo agacharse más para que su rostro fuera recibido por la recargadera de brazos del mueble. Soltó un gemido bastante peculiar y tomó por el pliegue de la orilla el bóxer del vocalista que se visualizaba por sobre su pantalón, para bajarlos ambos de una vez…Y casi podía comenzar a sentir ese movimiento de cadera que realizaría al simple y sencillamente penetrarlo. Y se inquieto aún más por la línea de ideas que cruzó su mente, y la escena de eso… Quería hacerlo ya, así se lo pedía sin mediarse su órgano sexual.

Fue sumamente inesperado para él, ver como esas ganas se acumulaban al punto del desborde al ver la posición en la que se encontraba Beyond, no comprendía porque le excitaba tanto, quería rasgar su ropa y hacer lo que le dictaran sus ganas.

Más cuando aplicó fuerza en su mano para deshacerlo de sus ropas a la vez que baja el cierre, el vocalista se levantó como apenas logró y viró bruscamente.

— ¡Maldita sea Beyond, sólo déjate coger! —Le exigió al ver sus deseos interrumpidos por su movimiento.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! — Contraatacó sintiendo él igualmente como su pantalón comenzaba a convertirse en un espacio limitado para su miembro excitado.

No se tomaron la molestia de extrañarse por lo descabellado de su comentario, pues para ese punto, se encontraban cegados, sólo con las ansias presentes.

No hubo más palabras en concreto, pero tacto…

Se dio entre lo natural y lo forzado, Grimmjow al notar el pantalón de Beyond prácticamente cayendo por estar desabrochado, lo arrinconó como a un felino, aunque él se tornó en altera… Y se encargó de bajar en breve su pantalón, de paso dejando en el olvido ese par de desgatados _tenis_ que siempre usaba, y Beyond se deshizo de su chamarra como si le molestara al grado de que pesara mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Sintiendo la misma necesidad, y al observar como él quedaba sólo en sus bóxer y aquella camisa negra de manga corta que lo caracterizaba, casi desesperadamente se quitó su propio pantalón y aventó su camisa sin importarle nada más.

Y ellos, casi semi desnudos, no pararon, sino que se acercaron, vacilando sólo un par de segundos…Antes de que ambos tomaran sus miembros, mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración que se tornaba acelerada.

Y comenzaron a masturbarse el uno al otro.

Se excitaron más, se miraron y gimieron. Sabían como hacerlo, masturbarse no era algo desconocido para ellos, aunque hacérselo a otro hombre apenas entraba en sus ideas totalmente difuminadas como a un paisaje inundado por la neblina nocturna. No había razonamiento, sólo salvajismo congeniado con agitación e impaciencia por sentir más. Continuaron mientras el placer hacía presencia marcada en sus sexos, y apretaron el ritmo.

Deteniéndose sólo unos momentos, Beyond se quitó su camisa y ambos quedaron sólo en bóxer, con sus miembros fuera y masturbándose.

Grimmjow entonces fue cuando atropelló sus pensamientos que vagamente recordaba: El jodido imbécil no era un anoréxico huesudo, entre lo que su mirada, vagando de la virilidad de Beyond hacía su abdomen, se erizó ante su línea de momentáneos pensamientos.

Pensar que Beyond tenía un abdomen no tan alejado del suyo, aunque con músculos más delgados y los suyos más ceñidos, le hicieron gruñir entre sus gemidos, porque le horrorizo la idea pero al mimo tiempo…Al mismo tiempo le hicieron incrementar sus ganas de joderselo y ya.

No tenía ni una recóndita idea de que estaba pensando, pero mientras le provocara placer, por él estaba bien en ese momento, aunque se le hizo desesperante, desesperante comparado con lo que sucedía en su cuerpo. Con una mierda que no recordaba la última vez que se sentía tan excitado, estaba seguro que era imposible que su miembro creciera más, estaba en su máximo nivel de excitación y, por lo que detallaba, le sucedía lo mismo a Beyond. Era casi torturante esas ganas de entrar en _algo, lo que fuera_ tan acumuladas en su cuerpo, ni siquiera la manera ya acelerada en que el Birthday lo masturbaba le bastaban.

Su desesperación por algo dentro, fue tal, que simplemente tomó a Beyond de su cabeza con sus manos, dejándolo totalmente desprevenido… Y llevó _su_ boca a su miembro, haciéndolo darle sexo oral.

Fue entonces cuando dejó salir de su boca un suspiro de excitación y casi, podría decirse que de alivio incluido, porque era demasiado placentero. No recordaba ni le interesaba recordar la última vez que tuvo sexo, pero muchos meses seguro sí, tantos como para que se vieran reflejados de esa manera.

Fue torpe en un principio, era visible que Beyond no tenía comprensión en lo más mínimo de cómo hacer el maldito sexo oral a un hombre, por lo que, ya sin intimidarse o preocuparse por nimiedades, el guitarrista le tomó del cabello con fuerza y lo obligó a marcar un ritmo.

Se sentía…"_Jodidamente bien…"_ pensó él, respirando alto y suspirando entre su agitación.

Le era simplemente inevitable no verlo, observarlo en esa situación, decidiéndose entre burlarse de él o dejarlo así para lograr percibir en su totalidad el deleite de su lengua rozando su sexo. Porque, no lo iba a negar, era demasiado bueno, y no entendía la razón en su totalidad, o quizá no quería aceptarla… El hecho de que Beyond le excitaba, su cuerpo o sodomizarlo de esa manera.

Grimmjow, probablemente hubiera terminado ahí mismo, si no hubiera sido porque Beyond paró en seco. Lo miró casi fulminante, pero sólo alcanzó a vislumbra una mano cerca de su cabeza… Se confundió, ¿Y la sensación de placer que hace unos segundos sentía?, Aparentemente fue cortada súbitamente de una manera horrible.

Y lo siguiente que miraba era el delgado bajo abdomen de Beyond, demasiado, demasiado cerca sin duda, y algo entrando en su boca… Reaccionó sólo momentos después, dándose cuenta del hecho de que ahora el Birthday le había obligado a hacerle oral.

_Maldito cabrón…_ Quizá ese hubiera sido lo que hubiera dicho o pensado, pero no podía, y no entendía un carajo de porque. Beyond estaba demasiado excitado y él aún seguía sintiendo mucho placer acumularse alocadamente justo en la cabeza de su miembro, pero no sabía siquiera si masturbarse o no. El acto que estaba realizando le dejó desconcertado, y ni bien reparó ese hecho cuando notó que ahora el vocalista le hacía mantener un ritmo con sus manos mientras casi escudriñaba su azulado cabello entre sus dedos. No sentía dolor por eso, más bien estaba perplejo ante el hecho de que jamás había cruzado por su mente que alguna vez en su vida tendría algo siquiera similar a un órgano sexual masculino en su boca.

Mucho menos, el de Beyond Birthday.

Lo escuchaba gruñir entre gemidos bastante característicos. El maldito lo estaba disfrutando, y eso, en cierta manera, le hizo crispar, porque le había cortado como a unas tijeras cortan un hilo, su autoritaria, y ahora él quedaba, medio confundido y medio a la fuerza, bajo el mando de su compañero.

Súbitamente pensó en morderlo para que entendiera quién debía tener el control, aunque sólo fueron pensamientos efímeros… Se asombró a sí mismo, de no poder, o quizá no querer detenerse. Miraba acercarse y alejarse de su abdomen, tratando de procesar exactamente que lo que estaba haciendo, sólo entraba en su cabeza _Sexo Oral_, pero no lo comprendía del todo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que quizá no era necesario, pues mientras su saliva se acumulaba en su boca y prácticamente sentía resbalar el órgano de Beyond en su boca, pasando unos minutos que, ciertamente no sabría ni decir cuantos, se percató de que comenzaba a salir líquido pre seminal.

Sus intenciones de quitarse a instante fueron apagadas por la mano persistente de Beyond, le llegada de su orgasmo fueron delatadas cuando subió agregó volumen al tono de voz entre sus entrecortados gemidos, y Grimmjow notó como profundizó con un agarre el espacio entre él y su sexo. Le hizo meterlo todo lo que le permitió, agarró con fuerza su azul cabello y contuvo por unos segundos la respiración…

Mientras Beyond sentía, como salía el semen, escoltado de una sensación que le hizo erizar su piel y a su vez relajar sus músculos, soltó la respiración que había aguantado y entreabrió sus ojos carmesí, tratando de normalizar sus respiración, y entonces atinó a ver a Grimmjow, aún ahí, pues no le había dejado salir aún de su agarre.

Sonrió chueco, burlón, lo soltó y rió un poco.

—Qué marica — Comentó con una voz que aún delataba excitación pero a su vez burla, por el simple hecho de que Grimmjow había tenido que verse obligado a atracarse su orgasmo.

Él no dijo nada, le miró con saña, frunció sus labios y pasó saliva, endureciendo los músculos de sus brazos para acostar a la mala a Beyond, al instante él se quejó notablemente.

Había llegado a un hilván que le blanqueó en su totalidad cualquier reflexión de acto. El olor a alcohol había desaparecido y había sido remplazado por un imperceptible pero narcótico aroma a hombre, testosterona, sexo y feromonas. Eso simplemente los había enloquecido, los había hecho querer penetrar a lo primero que se moviera, y claro, sólo estaban ellos dos.

Cuando logró, a forcejeos y gruñidos, acostar a Beyond totalmente en el sofá, le arrebató su bóxer y de pasó él se quito los suyos

Lo observó, por una décima de segundo desnudo… Se acercó a su boca entonces y le introdujo su miembro, sin darle oportunidad de protestar o negarse, y empezó a mover sus caderas, haciéndolo tragarse su orgullo. Grimmjow sonreía, confianzudo pero a la vez no dejaba que su gesto interfiriera con las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaban a plasmarse momentáneamente en su cuerpo, como si fuese puro erotismo desnudo lo que hacía contacto con su glande y la boca húmeda de quien muchas veces en el pasado él mismo llamaba anoréxico, ése mismo quien ahora, a mala gana, le hacía sentir tanto placer que lo hacían regocijarse en sus sexuales movimientos y sus ojos azules clavados en su pene entrando y saliendo de los labios de él.

No podía y no quería detenerse, sentía su culminación cerca, con pequeños espasmos que golpeaban a la parte baja de su vientre, y alzaba su voz un tanto. Aunque fue el mismo hecho de que no pudo ocultar su orgasmo llegar, lo que hizo que Beyond se percatara de ello… Alejándose en el último segundo que Grimmjow soltó un gemido sensual y ronco. Y ambos observaron como el líquido semi espeso blanco que había soltado el guitarrista cuando terminó, ahora estaba en el abdomen de Beyond… disperso aquel delgado hilo de esperma hasta llegar a la zona del bello púbico, y mientras el vocalista hizo mala mueca, él rió un tanto.

—Eso es mucho más marica.

—Fue tu culpa.

Trataron de controlar su respiración después de ese sencillo par de comentarios, un golpe de cansancio les hizo sentir su cuerpo totalmente agotado, en una sensación de que los parpados les pesaban y su mente se sentía como si estuviera al mero borde del colapso.

Fue inesperado, pero lo único que atinó a hacer Grimmjow, fue caer prácticamente desmayado, sin fijarse o sin sentir nada más que una necesidad inhumana de apagar sus funciones normales y sólo dejar que trabajara lo básico: Respirar, y simplemente dormir hasta recargar energías.

Lo demás, por ese momento, era secundario.

-.-

Cuando un vibrar incesante logró atravesar su sentido auditivo, abrió los ojos con disgusto, cerrándolo solo un par de segundos por la incomodidad de la luz, y removió automáticamente su mano en el suelo, usando el tacto para entonces lograr encontrar, en el suelo su celular en modo vibrador marcando una llamada entrante.

Sus entreabiertos peculiares ojos escarlata, se fijaron en el número de teléfono, y entre sus vagos recuerdos llegando de a uno en uno, le hicieron saber que era conocido.

_Mello._

Marcó el botón verde que vagamente reconoció como el modo de contestar, y lo acercó a su oreja.

—_Oye inútil, me importa un carajo dónde estuviste anoche, pero más te vale llegar hoy al ensayo, ¿Sabes que horas es, Beyond? ¡Es increíble!_

Alejó el teléfono con una mueca de desagradado, y lo volvió a acercar, aunque con más prudencia.

—Ajá…—Colgó sin entender realmente muy bien que había dicho, pues su voz era más como lejanos ecos desvanecidos que algo concreto.

Volvió a dejar caer el teléfono celular en el piso alfombrado, y llevó su mano a su cabeza, se quejó por lo bajo ante la punzada persistente de dolor, y se miró.

Sólo con su bóxer puesto.

Bien, para él, eso no fue anormal, solía dormir así cuando tenía calor, sin embargo cuando miró un tercer brazo a su lado, y se percató entonces de que no era suyo…

Fue cuando entró en pánico.

Miró a Grimmjow a su lado, y casi brincó torpe de ahí por mero instinto. Terminó en el suelo, y se alejó como pudo, más no llego muy lejos…

Lo observó desnudo, y el pánico se convirtió en horror.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar nuevamente a una velocidad instantánea y veloz, dejando atrás todo dolor o malestar. Se percató de su ropa regada en el suelo…O más concretamente, _sus_ ropas en el suelo, el departamento de Grimmjow, y un estorboso olor a cerveza muy cerca suyo. Visualizó una mancha oscura sobre la alfombra, y un fugaz recuerdo cruzó por su mente.

Recordaba haber tirado esa cerveza anoche, pero no tenía más. Era como si hubieran cortado su cinta de vídeo de recuerdos, o hubieran arrancado ese pedazo, y el tratar de recordar sólo le hicieron sentir una punzada que le molestó. ¿Por qué…? ¿Había sucedido algo que él debía saber?

Tomó a prisa su teléfono y vio el registro de llamadas, pero lo lanzó al poco rato y tomó el de Grimmjow ubicado sobre la mesa pequeña alado del sofá, y fue directo a lo mismo. Pero no había nada, se asustó.

¿No le habían llamado a algunas chicas?

Estaba seguro que vislumbraba entre sus recuerdos, a una mujer. ¿Habían compartido una prostituta?

La idea le daba asco, pero no era del todo imposible si ambos se habían puesto ebrios. Aunque la ausencia brillante del número de alguna mujer en su registro le hicieron preocuparse aún más, porque entonces, si no fue eso.

¿Qué fue?

Se puso su ropa, a prisa, pensando impresionantemente rápido, estancado en la parte en que le tiró la cerveza a Grimmjow. Refunfuñó, frustrado, y al ponerse su chamarra, miró a Grimmjow por sobre su hombro, y sin soportarlo un segundo más, tomó su camisa del suelo y se la lanzó nada agradable a su parte baja, y el maldito ni se había despertado aún, ni siquiera con el ruido que hizo…

Miró a los alrededores una vez más. Si la tipa se había ido antes de que ellos despertaran, al menos debían tener el dinero listo en algún parte… Revisó sus bolsillos y sacó uno billetes que ahí tenía. Le faltaban unos cuantos, sin embargo por ahí, diluido recordaba haber hecho una puesta con Grimmjow… ¿De que había sido la apuesta?

Entonces hizo un gesto. Probablemente eso fue, alguna estúpida apuesta de hacer un trío o alguna sandez similar enferma de Grimmjow.

Suspiró aliviado.

Y salió de ahí.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir, caminó escaleras abajo, recibiendo una mirada que le extraño por parte de la vecina de Grimmjow, que había salido al mismo tiempo que él. Le molestó la manera en que le observaba, porque se sentía….Raro, le daba escalofríos, sentía que le miraba así por una razón que él quizá ignoraba. Y no le agradó en lo más mínimo esa sensación.

Apresuró el paso, sintiendo un retorcijón horrible en su estomago, y mientras bajaba, su rostro se fruncía aún más…Algo no andaba bien, él, se sentía raro, se sentía…Quizá, diferente, que había algo que él no veía, o no quería ver.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron, de apoco alentar su paso, sin darse cuenta entraba palidez en su rostro, y sus ojos perdieron un brillo que le hizo dar la sensación de verse medio enfermo.

Apenas puso un píe fuera del edificio, tuvo que correr hacía el primer bote para basura que observo cerca, pues unas nauseas fulminantes terminaron por provocarle fuertes arcadas, y no sabía a que venía eso. Él conocía la sensación de una resaca, y eso no eran signos de una… Era por algo más.

Parecía que su subconsciente rechazaba algo más que el alcohol en su organismo.

— ¡Ghg, maldición! —Pateó con enojo el bote apenas se le pasó las ganas de devolver lo poco o casi nada que tenía en su estomago, y se recargó en la pared, respirando agitadamente de la rabia.

Ignoró por completo la lluvia que comenzó a caer, y la hora que había vislumbrado en el reloj del pasillo del edificio.

Tres de la tarde.

Se puso el gorro de su chamarra, y su gesto de cabreo no paso.

—Maldición…Maldición…Maldición…

_Ah…._Lo recordaba.

Se había acostado con Grimmjow, ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Revise la fecha de creación de éste One Shot en el Microsoft World, y dice "Creado:domingo, 17 de julio de 2011"

4 meses de entrar, editar de a poco, y dejarlo, y seguir, y así sucesivamente, y el resultado es...Pues ésto que escribí, que sinceramente no sé como catalogarlo, no sé si sea bueno o malo que lo haya escrito, pero supongo que no se puede hacer mucho, en cierta parte estoy orgullosa y en otra, bastante nerviosa, porque no sé si estuvo bien o mal lo que hice... ¡Whew! Al menos espero que en alguna dimensión, siglo o época, esos dos logren perdonarme.

Y bueno, si lo has leído sin conocer la historia original "Zero Revenge" y te gustó. Pues te invito a que pases a mi perfil y lo leas, hay algunos Fanarts que quizá te gusten, o quizá quieras agregar a Beyond o Grimmjow en su perfil de Caralibro (Roleados por mi 'Beyond' y Zam 'Grimmjow'), también tenemos a Matty y a Mello claro.

Zero Revenge es la historia de cuatro músicos, que aún tienen mucho por cortarnos, porque crecer como artista, desde cero, no es sencillo.

¡Zam! Inútil pedazo de gata loca, ¿Estas feliz ahora? Maldita descarada, no tienes idea de como me gustaría ver tu carota en este momento, espero tu review !Eh, Mal nacida, Tsk!

Y eso... ¡Qué tengan buenas noches o buen día, aquí son las 10:26 pm y yo estoy con el cerebro sobre calentado y a punto de explotar por escribir ésto!

Así que antes de que mi cerebro muera, me voy.

-Phanny Winkz.

_14/Noviembre/2011_


End file.
